sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metis
=Physical Description= This Draenei looks to be extremely proud almost to a fault. She wears robes inscribed with glyphs that run in long horizontal patterns up and down the length of the gown. On the side of her face is an obvious burn scar that covers the entire side of her head from her eye to her ear and down her neck disappearing under her clothes. On her hip is a blade etched with runes that glow with a faint blue light. =Personality= UNDER CONSTRUCTION =Early History= Metis was born on Draenor before the world crumbled. She lived a peaceful life with her family all of which were practitioners of the light. She was the youngest in her family and never expressed much of an interest in learning how to wield the light. Her Mother and Father were great paladins and she had two brothers and two sisters, the brothers were priests and the sisters would go on to become paladins. During the the Draenic-Orcish Wars Metis’s family took refuge within the only city yet to fall; the capital of Shattrath. In time the Orcs would lay siege upon Shattrath and Metis’s mother took her and led a small group of other children and families with an armed escort into the mountains to escape a grim fate at the hands of the possessed and bloodthirsty Orcs. Her father stayed behind with her brothers and fought the beasts long enough for the refugees to escape. Their valiant defense was quickly rendered to nothing against the superior Orc numbers causing the great city to fall. Metis stayed with her mother and settled in a hidden village in Zangarmarsh with other refugees from other cities. The years following their escape from Shattrath news began to trickle in from various other settlements of defenders returning from the ruins of the cities they attempted to defend. These defenders had changed physically and mentally: their forearms had swelled, appendages sprouted from their backs, their faces had become longer and shriveled, their metal capacity and speech patterns made them sound unintelligent to other Draenei but most importantly; these defenders were once paladins and priests that no longer had any connection with the light. Horrified that this was an affliction that was contagious the Draenei survivors banished these “Krokul” as they were now referred to (The Broken and The Lost Ones) to live outside of Draenei society. Metis and her mother soon found two of the brothers who stayed behind in Shattrath. They also exhibited these changes and in a cold, fearful move Metis’s mother made a public scene sending her very sons to live amongst the other Krokul stating that her sons were no longer alive. Metis was old enough at this point to understand what was going on. She began to see the light and the gifts of the Naaru as a malevolent control that was forced upon her people in a time of fear and panic. It didn’t take long for her distain for her mother to grow into distain for all paladins and other followers of the light. As she grew older she reasoned that the light was no better than the burning legion; both requiring servitude to a master. Metis considers herself a freethinker and began to talk to the small group of magic practitioners that resided within the settlement in which she was living. She found commonality with these Mages. Their favored scholarly views of the world appealed to Metis as they didn’t automatically express belief in the Naaru as the savior of her people. She was soon taken on as a pupil and taught the ways of the arcane. Once she was old enough to travel on her own she began to lose connection with her mother and traveled to other settlements where there were more things to learn. She helped with the salvage of ancient texts from the abandoned ruins of her people’s cities. She would also preach to her people that the light will leave them should they not give themselves fully to it and “How can a benevolent power create such a thing as the Krokul?” She also heard stories of her people’s original home world of Argus and how a society governed by magic users reached a completely utopian status. The zeal of the possibility that her people could have such a society ignited a fire within Metis, causing her to begin to work with other magic users to create a Mageocratic sect amongst her people. The pendant that Metis wears around her neck is the symbol of this sect. It is a Draenic rune that means (in a rough common translation) “Peace through Power”. She eventually traveled with a large group of Draenei led by Velen to Tempest Keep as a part of a group of scholars who wished to maintain the knowledge their people had accumulated. The events that eventually occurred with the Bloodelves in Tempest keep would have Metis and others like her scrambling to save every bit of information that she could. Metis and the other scholars tried their best to fit all of the texts into a database of crystals so that they could transport them into the Exodar to escape their crumbling world. Now on Azeroth, she has taken up the mantle of cataloging information for the crystal library inside the Exodar. She travels and learns all that she can with the tools afforded to her by her background of a scholar and a mage. She speaks to other magic users in an attempt to usher in a new age of magic use: an age that is not shrouded in fear or shame of attracting the burning legion but rather would harness magic to conquer the evil forces that threatens to unmake the universe. =The Allure of Power= During her travels and studies she quickly accumulated more knowledge of the arcane. The humans were particularly adept in the ways of the Arcane which was of a curiosity considering they derived their power from a similar source of energy that was found on Draenor; a system of ley lines. She began to focus her study on Azeroth’s ley energies and catalogued the many ley lines that existed for the Exodar. In time however, exposure to these ley energies took its toll on Metis without her knowledge. They fed a hunger inside her that she thought she was trained to fight against. It wasn’t before long that Metis became fully addicted to the arcane and begun acquiring as much knowledge about it as possible. Her thirst for power began to change her life considerably. Banished from the Exodar for breaking the first rule of Moderation of Arcane Study, she left as an exile never expecting to return to that broken pile of crystals that had become her home. But this was no matter, now she would be unrestrained in her quest for power. She felt that she could finally be free to harness the energy it would be required to defeat the Burning Legion once and for all and bring glory back to her people. Her friends suffered greatly. They watched as Metis was transformed from a curious researcher to a power mongering, spiteful individual. She would blame those around her for their lack of drive to defeat the demons of the Burning Legion. She became self-interested, disdainful, and more distant than ever as her lust for power twisted her mind. Nobody could reach her… nobody could tell her what she was doing was wrong. She would defeat criticism with blame, hope with fear, and teamwork with selfishness. No one even recognized her anymore. She left her friends behind and continued her education by herself. In time her power reached a limit and to continue to progress she would need outside assistance. She traveled back to Draenor and sought the only person that could help her, Illidan Stormrage. The Black Temple was once a beautiful monument to the Draenei people where Metis’s family would take part in the annual pilgrimages that occurred on Draenor in the times before the Orcish wars. Now the temple was the seat of power for Illidan to survey his domain, a reminder of who is to blame for the current state of her home world. It would take Metis some time to swallow her pride and seek Illidan’s guidance. She decided that she would use the knowledge she would learn from Illidan to eventually defeat him. She also decided that no one could know of this idea and didn’t tell a single soul of her plans to backstab Illidan and take control over his domain to return it to her people. Sadly, she would never accomplish this goal. Illidan welcomed Metis into his service after she had proven herself a worthy subject in his eyes. He would eventually give Metis tasks that would besiege those that were close to her in her past in an attempt to sever any outside influence besides his own. Illidan had plans for Metis but took caution as she was very eager to learn all she could. At her inception as an Illdari, Illidan silently placed a dormant curse on Metis that would only activate if she were to betray him. Metis bided her time thinking she was in control of the situation and learned as much as she could. Her tasks violently changed her as she was forced to do more and more horrendous things to satisfy Illidan. She became even more cold and unfeeling but her power thrived. She suffered but she knew deep in her heart that this time would pass and she would exact revenge on the Betrayer. Hope began to falter as she continued to slip away until a former Illdari and brother of a friend, Thalassar, would help her remember who she was and not suffer the fate of losing her mind in the service of Illidan. With Thalassar’s help Metis would soon execute her plan to destroy Illidan. Soon the time came and she stood at the ready to fight Illidan with a gathered group of friends. The battle would end up a failure where some would flee, some would die, and Metis… was left writhing in pain. The curse had activated. The fel energy ripped through Metis’s mind and erased everything that she had learned of the arcane leaving her unable to even conjure food or drink. Thalassar helped Metis escape by carrying her out of the temple with the echo of Illidan’s laughter filling empty halls. =Recent Activities= UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category: Alliance Category: Draenei Category: Mage